Beneath Your Beautiful
by Musicalcat98
Summary: Jaubrey one-shot from the song Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth! Don't forget to read and review! I'm still accepting prompts or ideas for one shots!


**Beneath Your Beautiful**

_For ReadWriteFangirl. I'm sorry it took me longer than expected. I actually was having trouble trying to think of the right thing to write to go with this song. I sort of fell in love with it!_

_Don't forget to R&R and leave any prompt suggestions!_

* * *

~Jesse~

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away oh no_

I don't understand my fascination with her. She's just a normal girl that goes to school here who happens to sing and dance. She's also one of the most beautiful girls I've laid eyes on. I don't know if it's the way her curls fall on her shoulders or the way she walks, with pride in her step. She knows what she needs, and she never stops until she gets it. She doesn't need me, but I sure as hell need her.

We've had small conversations here and there, usually about the weather or something dumb. I just lose my train of thought when I'm around her, and I can't seem to piece sentences together. I've seen her around campus a lot, usually with guys following her or checking her out. Luckily, she never shows any interest in them. Or me, for that matter. I'm just another pesky guy that has fallen for her magical charm. But I'm not those pigs. I don't want her for sex or because she's hot. I want her because she's beautiful, funny, charming, independent, and she's not afraid of the world.

~Aubrey~

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

He's staring again.

Something about that guy is off. He's always looking at me, but it's not like those other guys who look at me like I'm a toy or something shiny. His eyes are softer, and he usually has a small smile on his face whenever I see him. It's kind of cute.

I don't need any of that gooey relationship stuff. I need to stay focused on school, so I can get my grades up even higher than they are. I have to please Dad before I make a fool out of our family again. I don't have time to let people in. It's pointless if I'm just going to be another disappointment to them and have to watch them leave me. My heart is mine, and I don't want anyone to break it. I see what breakups do to people. I don't want to go through any of that. As long as I keep my head held high, I'm going to be just fine.

~Jesse~

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But i'm gonna try_

There she is again. She's alone, walking towards the café. I'm not a stalker. I was headed there too! Here's my chance.

"Hey Aubrey! Do you want to grab a bite to eat or something?"

She looked at me quizzically, and I swear she almost said "NO," but something changed.

"That sounds good." She told me.

We continued the short walk to the café before ordering our food and sitting down at one of the tables. The way the sun was shining through the window reflected off of her blonde hair and made her shine. It was sort of like in those movies where the girl lights up when she's the one, you know?! I was almost waiting for the array of bells to start going off.

"So what's up?" I asked, trying to start a conversation to some extent.

"Just school work and the Bellas. Nothing interesting." She told me, staring out the window towards the quad.

"Sounds fun, I guess."

"I guess so." She sighed.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, sensing her lack of enthusiasm, and secretly hoping it wasn't because of me.

"We're friends right?" she asked me.

"Yea. Yeah I would say so."

"Friends tell friends things right?"

"Usually. Do you need to talk?"

"I'm just stressing. It's my last year to prove to my father that I'm not Colonel Screw-Up like he says."

"Wait he actually calls you that?" I asked, baffled that anyone would think she's a screw up.

She nodded slightly before our food came.

We ate in, what I guess you could say, an awkward silence for a while before I spoke up.

"Well I know strict parents are not fun whatsoever. If you ever just need someone to talk to without wanting the world to know your problems, give me a call. I'd be glad to listen."

Aubrey smiled slightly before handing me her phone. "Here, put your number in, and I might just do that." She told me.

I smiled and gladly put my number in her phone. I sent myself a blank text that way I would have her number too.

"Can I walk you to wherever you're heading to next?" I asked, wanting to spend more time with her.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at my charm. "That would be nice." She said giggly.

I made her giggle.

"I'm just heading back to my dorm, though." She added.

"That's fine! That's where I'm heading too." I said without even thinking about it.

Aubrey smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Wait! I mean my dorm! Not your dorm!"

"Relax Swanson. I knew what you meant." She said with a wink.

Did Aubrey Posen just wink at me? Am I actually getting to her?

I walked with Aubrey back to her dorm which actually is just down the hall from mine. I don't know how I didn't notice this before.

"Well, this is me." She said as we arrived to her dorm. "That was really nice, Jesse. We should do it again sometime." She suggested.

I tried to look cool and composed, but on the inside, I was jumping up and down like a little girl who just got a pony for Christmas.

"Yeah we should." I said, trying to play it cool. "You have my number now, so just text me whenever you want to do something or if you want to talk."

"I will." She said gently.

She wasn't as uptight with me. It was really nice for a change.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

"Quick question. Why did you decide to ask me to lunch?" she asked before closing her door.

I paused for a second while I tried to think of the right thing to say.

"I really want to get to know you. There's so much I don't know about you, and I'm curious about it all. You're a beautiful girl full of mysteries and surprises. I just want to be that friend for you."

For some reason, Aubrey started to blush. I didn't exactly know why, but it was kinda cute. She tried to hide her face so I couldn't see, but she didn't do a good job. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just like she always does, and looked up at me.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

I got her.


End file.
